


Confessions

by RaychDZeros



Series: Harry Potter, Master of Death, Kingsman [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Character A confesses something to Character B. What’s Character B’s response?</p><p>He may be an immortal being in love with a mortal, but that doesn't mean he won't do his best to ensure his lover lives a full life.</p><p>That is, if Valentine doesn't stop trying to act like God AND FATE STOPS FUCKING AROUND WITH HIM AND LET HIM GET THROUGH THIS ALIVE.</p><p>Ft. Gender Neutral Death<br/>Sassy Vassal<br/>Mentions of Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr: I'm doing a fic challenge with noninimicus and after thinking long and hard over this, I decided to set this up for my next series on Percilot fics, and my current one shot 'The End of The World'. Btw, surprise crossover, so if you see any familiar characters, you can comment about it later! Just some notes: Death is gender neutral, so I will use gender-neutral terms to describe Death unless Death sticks to gender - specific terms.

He’s lived for so long, been reincarnated countless times ever since his first death, and hearing from the Court that he could never truly pass on since he was the Master of Death. Instead, the only reprieve they could grant him was a chance to get reincarnated into different families, living different lives, and each time, having to watch helplessly as they died around him while he slowly aged. Then if he died, he had to face his Vassal, who would always smile that same sad smile of remorse as she took him elsewhere to find a new family to be with. If there were none available or if he requested otherwise, he would be given the body of a child and enjoy life with her family who always welcomed him no matter what form he was in. 

Still… His dilemma this time was odd. When he had been reborn among this new family, he had thought he could enjoy himself among loving parents, basking in the love they heaped upon him. He accepted the odd nickname from his father, and with his child minded thinking, didn’t think too much when his father vanished for a month, only to return with a broad grin. His father had swung him around while child him giggled excitedly, reaching out for his father (It was one of the few good memories he had, and truly treasured no matter which life he led.) Daddy had proclaimed happily that he had found a job that he enjoyed and paid well. With the money he was earning, they would have a chance to move out of the small apartments they were living in and live in an actual house. Child him didn’t understand all this of course, instead just sharing in his father’s bliss. But, of course, Fate liked to fuck around with his happiness, and when he was six, the well-dressed man came, gave him a medal and told him to take care of his mom. Mom tells him later that his father is dead, but the little boy doesn’t understand, he can still hear his father, crying in his parents’ rooms, begging and begging to Mom that he’s so sorry, please forgive me, I wish I can come back, but I’m dead so I can’t, so please Michelle, I’m sorry! 

He only remembers when he turns 17. He goes to sleep in pain from Dean’s beatings, only to wake up with a silent scream at the stroke of midnight as all his memories come back to him. And with that, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, once known as Harry James Potter, remembers he’s the Master of Death, he died at the age of 90 in his sleep due to a stroke, found out he couldn’t pass on into the afterlife, was now immortal, and cursed to be a lone wanderer with only Death and xe’s Vassal as his eternal companions no matter where or when he was. And so with a sigh, he continues living his life.

When Eggsy (he decides to continue being Eggsy. It’s a simpler life despite the painful abuse, and at least this time round, his mother cares enough to take some of the harsher beatings for him. Also, it’s a name free from the unpleasant memories of his old name.) is 20, he witnesses the birth of little Daisy. He falls in love immediately, secretly laying a few (maybe not a few, maybe ALL the spells he knows) protective spells on his darling sister. He doesn’t dare to use the Deathstick for this. There’s no way he’ll let a relic of Death come near his innocent sister.Of course, this all changes when he’s babysitting Daisy one day, just taking her out for a walk away from the oppressive home when she speaks. 

 **“Master.”** That simple word alone, spoken with such gravity and solemness has him jerking, spinning around to see his usually all too innocent princess staring at him, eyes ancient and utterly soft. Eggsy can only think of two people who would call him by that title.

“… Death.” Eggsy acknowledged softly, trying to suppress his weariness. Failing that, he just dropped onto his knees, shoulders slumping forward in exhaustion.

Death simply smiled at him, patting him delicately on the cheek. **“I’m not here with bad news. I’m just here to tell you that I like my current host and life despite what you have experienced, and if you wish to stay, I wouldn’t mind. After all, I like this host too. It’s so** innocent **and free of the darker emotions that’s usually in my realm,”** Death replied, not moving Daisy’s mouth but simply projecting xe’s thoughts into Eggsy’s mind. Eggsy gave way to a sigh of relief at that. He genuinely loved his family and had no wish to abandon it at all. And with that assurance in mind, he continued through life with a lighter heart, but still cautious, of course, since one could never be too relaxed when Death was possessing your little sister.

Then he met Harry Hart and fell in love.

Eggsy couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Harry Hart, but he damn well knows that a brutal Harry is hot as hell, and when Eggsy quickly runs back home, the only thing on his mind is to tell Death that they are gonna be staying for real. After all, he’s got interest in Harry Hart and is willing to stay in this world for him. But then, Dean has to fuck things up by threatening to kill him, and Eggsy feels terror. Not because Dean is holding a knife to his throat, but because Daisy is bawling in response to the fear in the air, Death’s slowly building anger at the threat to xe’s Master, and Eggsy fears the consequences of Death jumping in to kill Dean. 

Thankfully, Harry does the ‘Voice of God’ act, and it gives Eggsy a chance to silently reassure Death that he would be fine before running off to find Harry. He does manage to meet Harry, get introduced to Kingsman, nearly drowns, and pulls through the tests with ease. (He doesn’t really fall for the ‘dead recruit’ act. Perks of being Master of Death means he will know if someone is dead. The presence of reapers around helps in this.) Eggsy’s beginning to enjoy himself, but then fucks up by mistaking a pug for a bulldog. (In his defense, he had not seen dogs beyond his life as Harry Potter, and also they were puppies! He had a tiny weakness for puppies. Maybe. ANYWAYS!) He’s half tempted to name the little pug Sirius out of spite but decides against it. He names it J.B instead, James Black in private, but when others ask, he says Jack Bauer. He goes through the training the best he can, ignoring Charlie and gang’s remarks (He’s half tempted to call Charlie Draco just for laughs, Digby and Rufus Crabbe and Goyle, but Death reminds him that he’s supposed to blend in, not make people suspect him, so regretfully, Eggsy just labels them that in his mind. He doesn’t know what to call Hugo. Pansy or Blaise, he wonders.) Its easy to ignore them, since he dealt with harsher remarks when he was Harry Potter and dealing with Dudley’s gang. 

Then comes the parachute test, and while he’s delighting in flying once more, he also has to reassure poor Roxy (who has a terror of flying like Hermione) that he would be with her all the way. His delight at seeing her jump out of the plane is diminished though when Merlin informs that one of them has no parachutes, and with that, it turns into rage. Still, he has to support Roxy, then doing a silent casting of ‘arresto momentum!’ before they hit the ground for real so that the impact won’t be as painful as it typically is. He’s angry at Merlin (tbh, he nearly laughed upon realising that this Merlin is bald and internally cackles at imagining the stuck up purebloods faces upon realising that a muggle is called Merlin. Too bad he left his old world a long time ago, or he would have gone back and tell them about this Merlin.) for not giving him a parachute, accuses Merlin of treating Eggsy as the expendable one. Merlin just pulls the parachute cord, and Eggsy finds himself on his back, delirious with laughter as he’s not expendable yet worth something. 

He hears about Harry later though, and his good mood sobers into gloominess as he realises that Harry is comatose, with no definite time frame for awakening. He takes his small pleasure in knowing Harry’s assailants’ souls have been reaped and judged accordingly. Still, he scowls when Death informs him that there’s something big going on, and the demons are beginning to take some interest. He hates demons. Whenever they take a soul, Eggsy is left with a pile of paperwork to complete, and his reapers whine in his ear about how the demons have the best looks of all. He scowls at the reminder of a particular redhead who kept gushing about a certain raven demon’s perfect arse. That same redhead was assigned to desk duty for centuries. Still, out of paranoia, he assigns a recruit to Harry for protection. Young Ronald looks nervous at being picked out by the Master of Death himself but swears to fulfill his assigned duty. With that, Eggsy is able to go through his tests with less stress.

When Harry wakes up, Eggsy’s the first to know thanks to Ronald. He dismisses Ronald for now, and at the first chance he has, Eggsy goes to find Harry, who lectures an unrepentant Eggsy about knocking. Then when he finds out about Valentine, Eggsy scowls internally. Great, another megalomaniac. That’s another type he hates. He’s already dealing with daily wars, the occasional mass murderer, but megalomaniacs give him headaches. And so with a sigh, he makes a call to the Reapers, informing them of a possible mass death that would require all hands on deck. William T Spears is the one who takes his call and assures him that they are prepared, and the other divisions are ready to lend help where needed. Of course, he doesn’t get a reprieve, what with the loyalty test (he’s still beating himself up over not noticing the champagne in time. He can already hear Moody yelling in his ear about ‘CONSTANT VIGILANCE!’, and he can’t do a damn thing about it since it’s already over. Oh well. At least he passed.) then having 24 hours alone with Harry is amounting to sinful temptation.

He barely manages not to make dirty jokes to Harry or stare too much at the other man. ( _Dayum_ , he never knew he had a kink for shoulder hostlers till he saw Harry in them.) He spends the night making martinis and getting drunk, still resisting the urge to ogle Harry’s butt. Thankfully he falls asleep before he can embarrass himself by asking for a kiss. His good mood is killed by the presence of Valentine himself, and not forgetting Gazelle, whom the Reapers all grimaced at most. It’s rather telling of how his Reapers all avoid the woman with bladed feet, and there’s the faint scent of demon stench around her, suggesting she encountered one. Still, he’s relieved to see the number of weapons they have in fitting room three, and some interesting hidden runes that showed that some time ago, demon hunters were here to bless this place against demons, or Death forbid, angels with a god complex (He wasn’t there for it, but the horror stories of overtime and no pay made him shudder). He’s happy to know that there are defenses in place. Then it’s the final test, and Arthur is telling him to shoot the dog. Eggsy is stunned. He has come to like lil J.B. so Arthur handing him the gun and telling him to shoot J.B is horrifying. He may be the Master of Death, but no way in hell is he allowing an innocent life to be killed! So he doesn’t shoot, and just considers aiming the gun at Arthur. It’s rather tempting, but the sound of a gunshot from another room jolts him out of his dark thoughts, so he doesn’t do a thing, just clicks the safety on and walks off, ignoring Arthur’s comments that he always knew Eggsy couldn’t do it. Eggsy ignores it, just walking off with J.B, taking the company cab while he was at it.

He goes home feeling upset that he has failed to be a Kingsman, but all this flies out of the window when he sees his mum. Death informs him that Dean has been harsher on Michelle after he disappeared, and xe has been trying to defend Michelle by giving Dean nightmares, but it worked against them by making Dean drink more and hitting Michelle harder. Eggsy sighs at that but mentally reassures Death that it’s all right. With that, he prepares himself to face Dean, but a remark from Death makes him stop.

 **“Master, I must warn you, be careful out there. Something is going on which might require you to tell your friends whom you truly are.”** Death warned. Eggsy paused, looking at Daisy who was staring at him with utter solemness. With a jerky nod, Eggsy left. He finds Dean at the Black Prince, and his magic buzzes eagerly under his skin, waiting to be used to raise hell against Dean. The electronics in the cab start flickering though, so with a resigned sigh Eggsy tamps it down so that he doesn’t bust his only ride. Turns out he shouldn’t have worried, as he’s cursing Harry minutes later, angry at being denied his revenge. They argue, Eggsy throws some hurtful words, then lets it slip that he knew Amelia was just a plant and wasn’t dead. 

“What did you just say?” Harry asked eyes narrowed as he approaches Eggsy. Eggsy gulps. He hadn’t meant to let it slip. “I didn’t say much Harry! Stop changing the subject!” Eggsy protests. Harry doesn’t fall for it, instead persisting in questioning Eggsy, who can only persist in his denial so that he doesn’t reveal his secrets.

Things come to a head when Harry gets a call to go pursue Valentine in Kentucky. He orders Eggsy to stay behind.

“I’ll sort this out when I get back,” Harry says curtly and the only thing Eggsy can do is apologise, heart broken even further when Harry retorts, “You should be.”

And so Eggsy is left on the cold tile of the bathroom, letting his tears flow silently as he realises that he’s lost all chance of telling Harry how much he loves him. There’s a blast of cold air, then a 4-year-old Daisy steps out of the shadows, clutching a limp black rabbit toy in a hand, eyes wide with concern for xe’s brother and Master.

 **“Please get up.”** Xe pleads, hugging Eggsy as well as xe can. Eggsy just sighs.

“Aren’t you supposed to be home with Mom?” Eggsy asks wearily. Daisy shakes xe’s head.

 **“I let her sleep before I came to find you. Your distress was quite clear over our bond, and I decided that you need my help.”** Xe replies, pushing Eggsy to his feet with the help of the shadows. Eggsy stumbles to his feet, exhaustion dragging his footsteps as the shadows, under the direction of Daisy, tug him to Harry’s study. Eggsy tries not to cry. It was just last night they were in Harry’s study, joking and laughing together. Now Harry hated him, and it seemed Eggsy would be leaving Kingsman soon.

Eggsy heads for the desk, slumping in exhaustion into Harry’s seat. He looks around, before deciding to open Harry’s laptop and watch his mission. Might as well get a last look at Harry once more before he’s gone. It doesn’t take him long to hack into the computer, using a thumb drive that his Vassal’s brother had given him once, ‘in case of emergencies’. He’s grateful for it and finds himself staring glumly at Harry’s feed, wondering what he can tell Harry to get the other man to forgive him.

Then comes the weird shit.

Harry is walking away from a woman who’s hurling insults at him when he suddenly turns and shoots her. The gunshot is like a cue, for it sets everyone off into a killing spree, and Eggsy can only gape in surprise while the American Reapers (surprisingly, where normal humans don’t see stuff, he manages to spot the reapers on video or pictures, every, single, time. ) look resigned, snipping away the Cinematic Records of the dead humans. But Eggsy is not focused on that. He’s focused on a brutal Harry Hart starting a massacre, and also getting more brutal as he loses his weapons and starts using his fists or whatever is at hand. Eggsy chews his lip in worry, then breathes a sigh of relief when the bloodbath is over and Harry stumbles out of the church in a daze. Eggsy briefly thinks of heading down to see Harry, only to gape in horror at the sight of Valentine and Gazelle. He spots the gun being raised, and all thoughts of staying in London go out the window as Eggsy just stands and shadow travels from London to Kentucky in a matter of seconds. 

There’s no time for defensive spells, and Eggsy pushes Harry away just as the gun goes off, and Eggsy can only stare at the bullet with surprise, the shadows coming up too late to defend him from getting shot, but they’re enough to defend Harry from a murderous Gazelle and a slew of bullets. Of course, Eggsy doesn’t know that. All he knows is that he’s lying in Harry’s arms while Harry is desperately pleading with Eggsy to stay alive. _‘Oh, so that’s how a bullet to the head feels like’_ , Eggsy thinks hazily. 

“Eggsy! NO! Please, don’t die on me, please!” Harry is screaming, but Eggsy doesn’t hear it. He’s surrendered himself to the darkness, eyes closing while the Reapers, Death and his Vassal howl their anger at his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... You didn't see that coming? *hides*
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!: raychdzeros
> 
> OH BTW! We're opening prompts up on Tumblr for our next round of fic challenge, so if you wish to submit a prompt, simply give us an ask on Tumblr and we'll be all too willing to take it!


End file.
